


Took You Long Enough

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: Guy is surprised to see J inexplicably attack Renais. But it makes a lot more sense when he realizes what she's been trolling her partner with!





	Took You Long Enough

It happens faster than any of them could anticipate. 

One moment, it's a regular day in the training room, humans and cyborgs alike sparing and using the weights. The next there is a flare of light, a scream of metal against metal, and a blurred green and pink form that resolves itself only when it impacts against one wall hard enough to dent the metal. 

Soldato J glares at his opponent, hands grasping Renais’s lapels and shoving her forward with such force that he would have crushed a lesser cyborg.

Renais hangs a good two feet off the floor, immobilized and making no attempt to escape, smirk nearly splitting her face. 

The moment hangs, the man fuming, the woman smirking, and slowly the room begins to unfreeze. Guy arrives first, of course, moving nearly as fast as the alien. The rest decide to leave before the destruction starts.

“What the hell, J? You were doing just fine in training!” Guy calls out.

“To you, perhaps.” The other man hisses, eyes still locked on Renais’s. “You did not sense what this woman was doing.”

“What do you mean? Your fusion seemed to being holding…”

“That’s what he’s angry about.” Renais said, amusement in her voice, while J growled.

“No, I am angry that you intentionally distracted me. If we are to fight as one, we must maintain our focus at all times. Letting superfluous thoughts bleed over…”

“Wouldn’t be such a problem if you were more honest about your distractions.”

Guy looked back and forth between the two partners, an uncomfortable suspicion growing in his mind. Renais was the exact sort of person to tease another dangerously. With J violence and insults would never work, and certainly do nothing to strengthen the bond they needed to fuse. But…

“Renais, you didn’t.”

The female cyborg glanced over J’s shoulder to her cousin. “I didn’t do anything crude.” J sputtered, about to protest. “I just sent some of his own thoughts back to him.”

“Thoughts that I would never allow myself to have during a training match! Such things are...are private, and you have violated that privacy to find them.”

“Mmm.” Renais pretended to consider, one hand rising to rest just below J’s Jewel. “I don’t see how much of a violation it is if you can’t hold back such thoughts except when concentrating on hiding them. Better be honest, qui? So one can more fully concentrate at the task at hand.”

“But all that matters…”

“Is the fight? There is life outside the battlefield, love. And a partnership is stronger when one is not frightened of the other.”

“A Soldato does not fear anything!” J snapped, his talons tightening enough to rip Renais’s coat. 

But she just laughed. “Then you are more a fool than I imagined. Fear is what gives us courage, mon ami. Accepting it will only make you stronger. Just like accepting our partnership will give us strength.”

“You say that, while I…”

“You speak of accepting and becoming stronger from your emotions, and yet you still resist being honest with me! Does a partnership end when one is not on the battlefield? Do you stop speaking to Tommoro when the fight is over? Non! Yet you close off your mind the instant you leave the mat, never mind that I feel your memories rolling in my head.”

“That is unintentional. I would never…”

“And why not? When have I ever indicated that your thoughts disturb me? Or that I found your actions anything less than noble?” 

J’s hands loosened, and he began to look away, shame growing on his face, only to have his chin caught and jerked back to look at Renais. Her anger faded, eyes softening, and she whispered to him in French - 

_Do you need me to show you my acceptance?_

Her hand fell to his gem, and though there was no obvious change from the outside, J’s eyes widened, and Renais’s face flushed from whatever she showed him. The moment held, long enough for the rest of the audience to quickly disperse and for Mikoto to pluck insistently at Guy’s sleeve. 

So there were only four people left when Renais’s hand fell and her chin rose defiantly to let her look back into her partner’s eyes.

And there were only three people left to see when the spell broke, and J surged forward to enact their private vision, body crushed against hers and hands raising to cradle her head while she wrapped arms and legs around him, tightening until only an act of god would force her to let go. 

Only two people saw the kiss, Mikoto dropping her eyes and Guy deciding barely a moment later to look elsewhere.

And one person, Swan, who had been giving Renais advice for a month, took pictures and considered her work done.


End file.
